rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 10 Summary
EPISODE 10: "The H.B.I.C" After the 4-way lipsync and non-Elimination, the queens walk back into the work room gagged and in shock. Indiana is distraught over being in the bottom. She says that it was one of the most stressful things she's ever done, especially considering she was trying to beat some fierce dancers next to her. Zara congratulates Cherry & Mia on their double win. Mia feels relieved that she won a challenge. She says says that Gia won the makeover challenge on her season and to win the makeover challenge feels really special. Cherry says it feels good to have two wins at this point and all she can do at this stage is go up from there. Indiana rolls her eyes at Mia's comment about Gia. She says that she needs to get over the fact that she will never be as good as Gia and accept the facts. Aries brings up Indiana throwing her under the bus on the mainstage and says that, that was such a low thing to do. She asks Indiana why she didn't speak up about it. Indiana replies saying that she didn't like the idea at first but when they were getting ready she changed her mind then when they were on the runway, she second guessed herself. She apologises to Aries and says that in future she will speak up. The next day, the queens walk back into the workroom, excited for the next challenge. Jake then walks in and intorduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is to Drag up sunglasses and pose infront of a camera. They are gin 20 minutes to do so. All the girls drag up their glasses, add stunng accessories and other things to it. But it's Cherry's glasses that get the most praise from Jake and is declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. She wins a $2500 Gift Card from l.a Eyeworks. Soon after, Jake introduces them to their next Main Challenge which is to Take famous quotes from Tiffany Pollard and turn them into sellable merch. Jake then leaves the Workroom and the girls all get started. All the queens seperate to their own sections of the workroom. Aries decides she going to make a sweatshirt and use "Bye, Pumpkin! Bye, Pumpkin!" as her quote. Cherry decides to make slippers and use ''"It's funny because you're joke". Clita decides to make a poster "My mind, it amazes me sometimes". ''Indiana decides on pants and "Do I look like I give a fuck? Because I don't". Mia chooses a mug and ''"I just wanna say that... I'm Back". And ''Zara chooses to make sunglasses and use ''"Who wants to fuck with me?". All the queens are working hard oh their merch. ''Indiana decides to make the strings on her pants in the shape of the quote and then put pics of tiffany on the pants. ''Aries decides to make her sweatshirt look like a literal pumpkin with the quote on the front. ''Mia decides the mug design will have the "I'm back" bit will be on the handle. '' On the Mainstage Guest Judges include Tiffany Pollard & Skinnytittykiesha. After the runway. The queens present their merch. First up Aries, her sweatshirt is orange with the quote in bold text on the front in white. Next ''Cherry, her slippers have the quote on the front of the shoe with "I am" all around it aswell. Next ''Clita, her poster has a hilarious face of Tiffany on it with the quote above her head. Next ''Indiana, her pants come exclusive with a pair of earmuffs to block out all the fucks you don't give. Her sweatpants are a classic grey colour and have the quote printed on the ass. Next Mia, her mug is a basic white colour with the quote written around the mug. Lastly Zara, her sunglasses have just the quote written on the lens. During critiques, ''Aries is told her sweatshirt was really basic. The orange colour was too literal and alot more could have been done. Next up ''Cherry, she is praised for making her merch really funny and like the idea of putting the quotes all around the shoes. Next up ''Clita, she is also praised for making hers really funny. The poster layout is really cool and the quote is placed perfectly. Next up ''Indiana her idea is congratulated for being classic but it's the earmuffs that win the judges over. Next up Mia she is told her mug was really really basic and the quote wasn't enough. Lastly Zara, she is told similar to Mia, more could have been done and the glasses don't really have anything different except a quote on the lenses. Soon after, the girls all head backstage into Untucked, enjoy a cocktail and talk some shit. They all chat about the challenge and what they thought about it. Aries says that this challenge was rather dumb and didn't make sense. They also chat about who they think is gonna win. Some say that Indiana did really well with hers while other say ''Clita was also good. ''Mia pulls Indiana to the side and chats to her about their recent beefing. She says that she wants to apologise for anything she has done to break their friendship. Indiana also apologises and they hug it out. '' Back on the Mainstage, ''Indiana is declared the Winner of the challenge. With Cherry and ''Clita ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, ''Zara is declared Safe which leaves ''Aries and ''Mia in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to ''"No Scrubs" by TLC. ''Mia starts out strong but getting on her hands and knees. ''Aries does the same, she pulls out some very sexy dance moves. She jumps into the splits a few times. ''Mia crawls around the stage and even deathdrops. After the lipsync,' Aries stays while Mia is elimnated and Sashay's Away. '''''5 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts